Dâgul the Feared
The First Chapter Once upon a time, two friends started an adventure to The Lonely Mountain. They heard that the Dwarves there were very wealthy and they decided that they wanted to join the Erebor dwarves. Those two friends, Dargrig Thunderhide (peperonigamez) and woow262, crossed the lands of eriador quickly and went over the misty mountains through the High Pass. They crossed the lands of Mirkwood and continued their journey to Erebor. At Erebor they met The King Under the Mountain, Mathyas57, they decided to join the Erebor dwarves and helped them build the first mountain. When the old king Mathyas vanished, Thorin_The_King became the new leader who promoted Dargrig to Captain Of The Royal Guard. Dargrig took his role very seriously and slaughtered many enemies in order to defend his king. After a year of loyal service, he got defeated in a battle and went in a two year long coma. Switching Sides When he woke up out of his coma, he saw he had grown as big as a normal human! He also noticed that the Lonely Mountain was way bigger than before. He decided his help wasn’t needed anymore, he was sick of the dwarves and when woow proposed to join the Southrons, he happily gave it a go. They lived at the city of Poros with Beberdje and Muddak. They build their houses there and enjoyed living there. But then, beberdje convinced Dargrig to join the Uruk-hais of Isengard and he undertook a journey to there. Beberdje gave him a cozy hole to live in at Fords Of Isen. With joining Isengard, Dargrig also changed his name to Dâgul. When the lord Saruman organized a pvp tournament for the Uruks, Dâgul participated. He got eliminated in the first round (due to lag) but got another chance to join in because there was an open spot. He fought, and defeated a lot of Uruk-Hais untill he faced Beberdje in the final. He got defeated by Beberdje (also due to lag) but still took the reward for second place of 10k coins from Lord Saruman. Hunter Clan He hadn’t heard anything from his old friend woow for a long time, but he received a message. In this message, woow told him he became a war chief of Gundabad and Dâgul decided to leave the Haradrim in order to join woow. Together they built the stronghold of Last Bridge, which is still under construction at the moment. When Saruman reincarnated in a new person (Nieles123) Dâgul became the right hand of Saruman. He removed the old Orthanc and planned building a new tower, for a new Saruman. While doing this, woow told him he was going to leave Gundabad to be a Haradrim Lord. He decided to make Dâgul war chief, when becoming war chief, he became Dagûl the Feared. He recruited a new player to help him and continued building on Last Bridge. When he finished the outer walls, he received a bridge design from Angmarzku, High-Lieutenant of the Moria stone legion, which he built in an incredibly short amount of time. While building some new structures at Last Bridge on a wednesday, he found a few cops knocking on his gate who arrested him for saying some insulting things which he was found guilty of. He got put in prison for a week and couldn’t do anything during this time. He used the free time he got, to design new build ideas and to write a story about his life. Titles War Chief Dagûl The Feared Right hand Dagûl The Feared of Isengard Head of the Erebor royal guard. (past) __FORCETOC__